My bestfriend
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: What if you loved someone, but they never loved you back. What if your best guy friends loves you and you don't know it? Well this is the problem for Dawn and Damion. Will things work out? or not. Twinleafshipping! implyed ikarishipping. Oneshot ENJOY :


**Okay dokie, this is my first Twinleafshipping fanfic! It's a one shot, so please enjoy... Oh Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, no matter how much I want to. **

Dawn's P.O.V-

"Geez, why won't he notice me?" I whined towards my best friend Damion.

He just simply rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do I care?"

My lip quavered, "I just thought you cared about me." I whimpered.

Damion's eyes softened, "Of course I care about you Dawn. You know that. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

I hesitated, thinking for a brief moment, "Yea, I suppose."

He returned to his old cocky self, "Good, now let's get going before I have to fine you for laziness."

"Damion!" I shrieked, watching in horror as he just snickered at me, "Fine, if you don't want my company I'll just leave." I fake pouted and tossed shoulder length indigo hair over my shoulder and strut away from him.

"No! wait Dawn! I was just kidding!" he yelled after my quick paced form.

I giggled quietly and then straighten my features. I wheeled around and glared darkly, "_What_." I emphasized the word, "Do you want?"

He shrunk away, "This may not be the best time to tell you, but. You're going the wrong way." Damion then saw the amusement in my eyes and gracefully returned to his full height of 6'5. Holey crap! Look at the 17 year old Damion. The thoughts-uninvited –entered my mind. Damion's anime amber eyes shone like a firefly, his unruly golden locks seemed to hold me like a spell. His soft supple lips… where the hell did these thoughts come from? Oh crap, I was spaced out for like 5 minutes!

"Um, I'm not really mad at you. Can we please go now?" Damion sighed and muttered something like "Whatever you say." I slowly smiled showing of pearly white teeth. Damion smiled back showing his snowy teeth.

"Yeah okay. Let's go." Damion's smile faded as he walked past me, showering me in his sweet sent. So lovely I couldn't describe it. My eyes half closed as I stood in the field inhaling his sent like a mad women. But I didn't care.

"Dawn? Are you okay? You keep spacing on me. If you want to get to your contest we'd better get moving, unless you want to get there on Tuesday." Damion hinted, I blinked repeatedly, then thought. Today Saturday, and the contest is on Sunday.

The realization hit me like a volleyball to the face, "Damion! You're such a smart ass." (A/N: You want to know the ironic thing here? I was hit in the face with a volleyball and had my head connect with the floor. The world went black for a few seconds and then I stood up with a huge headache. XD)

He smirked, "That's nice, so now that you've informed me of my job as a smart ass, can we get going now?"

I sneered at him angrily, "I'd love to."

On the succeeding day, was time to perform in the contest.

"Good luck Dawn." Damion smiled and walked off to the audience stands. I sighed and headed to the dressing rooms. There I changed into a ivory dress three shades darker then my fair skin. It was knee length and at the waist was a inky black ribbon tying in the back. I wore simple black heel sandals with fake diamonds.

The announcer Lillian called my name.

"Now all the way from Twinleaf town, here comes DAWN!" The brunette yelled into the mic.

"Piplup, spotlight!" The blue Pokémon popped out of the ball in a shrade of light blue bubbles.

I got a 28.5 for a bubble beam, ice beam combo.

Soon after the contest, I was beaming at the midnight blue ribbon I just recived. (A/N: I'm to fricken lazy to write a contest, : ))

"Good job." A deep males voice said. I looked up expecting to see Damion but I actually saw Paul. My mouth fell open into a gap and scarlet blush covered my features.

"Um, thanks Paul." I said looking into the eyes of my crush. They were hard, dark purple eyes. If the light hit them wrong they looked black and soulless. Then I figured something must be up, "Why are you talking to me so nicely?"

Paul smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know troublesome?"

My anger peaked up, "You know my freaking name, IT'S DAWN."

"That's nice It's Dawn." Paul snickered, and clamped a pale bony hand over his mouth to keep from tumbling over in laughter.

I stood to my full height of 5'6, my slender body dying to be tall again, "You know what? I don't think I like you anymore! In fact I could fricking care less what the hell happens to you!"

He gasped, "You like me? That's great I love you!"

Now it was my turn for a sharp intake of breath, "Really?"

"Nope." Paul howled with laughter, my violet eyes filled with tears.

"You're a jack ass!" I screamed in his face, hoping for a reaction.

"Yes, yes I am." Was all he'd said before joyfully strolling out the door.

Just before he closed it I yelled, "You're gay!" Paul just shrugged and left the room. (LOL)

I burst into tears, I fell to the floor wrapping my slender pale arms around my legs. I quivered, and started to rock back and forth. My hair fell out of the bun, messily covering my face. The door creaked open, and a golden blonde head popped out.

"Dawn? Are you in here?" He looked around till his eyes fell on me. Just to confer his suspicions he did a double take.

"Yea, it's me." I coughed, and started to pull my hair into a careless ponytail. "Come on in."

Damion awkwardly came in and stiffly sat beside me, "What's wrong, Dawn?"

"Nothing." I lied, wiping away the tears with my arm.

"Your lying! I can see it in your eyes!" Damion accused me.

I sighed, "Paul doesn't like me the way I thought I did him. I guess I'm not pretty enough for him."

(A/N: Damion's lesson is a good one to follow, girls.) Damion sighed, "Dawn you should never change yourself for someone, you're beautiful just the way you are. Besides, why bother chasing after someone who doesn't want you back? Maybe the person you really love, has been next to you the whole time. Maybe that person has been supporting you every step of the way. Maybe that person is your best friend." I gasped at the last part. Damion! I've recently just started to have fantices about him.

"You like me?" I asked meeting his stare.

Damion hesitated, "Well I do like you but," He thought for a moment, "I think I—I love you Dawn."

I gasped, "You love me?" Damion nodded sheepishly, a burgundy blush spread across his checks. I smiled, "You know what Damion? I think I love you too."

Damion smiled back and pulled me to my feet after standing up, "Good, because I've been meaning to do this for 4 years." He pulled my tiny body to his and snaked his arms around my waist. Before he kissed me I caressed his face, it left my hand burning from his velvety touch. A scarlet blush covered my face. His ruby, smooth and hot lips planted on mine and a rush of lust over came us. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and his nauseatingly sweet scent and taste over powered me. When he pulled away, a whimper escaped my cherry lips.

"I love you Dawn, with all my heart." Damion murmured onto the top of my head.

I snuggled my head into his chest, "I love you too Damion. With all my heart. Sorry it toke so long for me to understand that."

"S'okay." Damion lifted my chin for on last over whelming kiss.

**Well, what did ya think, Twinleafshippers? Good enough for you? Hope so! Oh F.Y.I- Damion is Barry, okay. I just think Damion is sexier. XD Lastly, see that lovely button down there, right there! It's called review! So please do, because I look forward to reading the wonderful reviews. P.S- a flame is not a review, it's cruel. Oh and do you think I should do a sequel? Let me know! **


End file.
